Did you give up?
by OreNoTameNi
Summary: He always took it for granted, the love, the friendship. It was always there. He thought it was annoying, yes. He thought Den was annoying, yes. But he also cared for the obnoxious Dane. More than he would like to admit. So the day when it seemed Den gave up was the worst. Random DenNor thingy, I was bored :3
1. Chapter 1

He always took it for granted, the love, the friendship. It was always there. He thought it was annoying, yes. He thought Den was annoying, yes. But that was only most of the time, because Den was also a there when he needed him, to comfort, to give him confidence. He always was there, and his love-struck behavior made Norway feel special, like he was worth something, meant a lot to the world. He could have said he was grateful about it, but he didn't. He just counted on that it would never end, that Den would never give up. So when he did it was quite the shock.

Looking at it all afterwards his actions might have been a bit…discouraging. Like strangling him (with his own tie), hitting him, attacking him in any other way, by means that Den understood/saw and those that he didn't. But still… what had even made Den love him in the first place, why he was so cheery and never (well before now) gave up? What did he see in Nor? That made him forget about everything else?

When one day Den didn't come suddenly hugging him from behind, didn't break a lame joke about something, laugh his face off because of it, didn't try to get Nor to love him with useless pickup lines that Nor wasn't really sure if Den himself knew the stupidness of. He wasn't there as the centre of attention, in good and in bad, as he usually was, he didn't make Nor's day without permission, by just some occasional sweet words that actually hit his heart and didn't just go to his brains to be processed into something negative.

When he gave up.

It hit Nor so badly, he was most affected by it of all the Nordics, the countries, probably the living beings, not counting a few flowers Den had killed in frustration, the grass and ants he had stepped on and the one spider he had killed accidentally. But you get what I mean, right?

And of course he showed no sign of it, just kept his face emotionless as always.

That day the Nordics met at a tiny restaurant somewhere in Finland. Denmark arrived late and sat down at the table quietly. Everyone was already there and watched in silence, waiting for some silly excuse, stupid comment or anything noisy at all. Instead of any of these he after a moment looked up from the table he had been staring at and asked:

"So, should we start or what?"

His voice was the 'let's get this over with quickly, I wanna get home'- voice. His face said the same, he looked angry and exasperated, like he blamed the others for their behaviour.

"Er…Den, what's wrong?"

Finland asked, his tone worried and a bit…sceptical was it?

"Nothing"

He replied, for once being the one annoyed about other people's questions.

"Y' s're?"

Sweden now worried, only because he got a very menacing look from Fin, really he probably didn't care that much. Depression happens? To him too, Danmark would be alright by tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Seriously, would they just let him be, he should have just stayed home.

"Look, if you ar-"

Finland started but was interrupted by a very irritated Dane.

"There's nothing wrong with me, _nothing_! So let's just get started already!"

The denying would in another case have been a reason for severe interrogation from fin's side, but he thought better of it, along the same lines as Sweden had.

"Mh, Okay… So, what were we supposed to discuss?"

As a matter of fact Finland had totally forgotten the purpose of their gathering, since usually they-thanks to a certain tall nation with a high-up-in-the-sky hairstyle-turned to a drinking parade, a comedy show or just a usual chaos.

For once Den was the one who remembered what they were doing, he was responsible and lead the whole thing to the end successfully. And went home.

Norway observed all of this quietly, most of his lines were usually too something that insulted Den in one way or another. Now he didn't have that much to say, there was nothing to be insulted now really. It was just a mere shadow of the old Den. But was it really worse? He was organized, calm, polite and proper. Quite much the opposite to the usual. But what was he sayi- no thinking, he at least (wholeheartedly) hoped that he hadn't said that out loud- of course it was no good. No matter how annoying he usually was, or the trouble he caused (may be said, it was a huge amount), he's not even going to say 'Den was still Den' or something cliché like that, that was way out of Nor's character. It's just that he really didn't like it, Den being weird and stuff, he got no more attention!

And maybe he cared a little about Den. And missed the way he used to cling to him.

Nah, that couldn't be the case.

Denial, denial Norway…

Well, to make this less dramatic, the next time they met Den was back to normal. Aside from the fact that he seemed totally past Norway. No more Love-love actions, hugging, cheesy lines no nothing. He was just his usual cheery, centre-of-attention self. Acted towards Norway, in the same way as towards for example Iceland, only a bit less teasingly. Norway could be said, was left out.

Even though not admitting it, all this bothered Norway himself greatly, he was too used to Denmark's love. He had always taken it for granted. Now he should probably have 'realized how everything was his fault, how he had been so mean. He really loved the obnoxious Dane after all and should go and beg/ask for his forgiveness' or something like that anyway. But No, Norway didn't get these kinds of thoughts at all, his were more like the- 'What the hell, I know it's my fault, but would he dare to explain and not treat me like air or something, why does this even bother me it's not like I care anyway, and why does he act like it's my fault, yesiknowitisbutstill… and seriously should I get problems with breathing when I'm thinking, I bet he wouldn't even notice it and he wouldn't know it is his fault. And seriously why do I keep rambling about this in my mind it makes no sense at all, he's just annoying anko, obnoxious Den, disturbing disturber, but now he has left me all alone, why do I feel like this and why do I feel kind of repetitive'-style.

…

Yeah.

That about sums it up.

And his facial expression didn't change even once during the whole time. That's Norway for you.

But anyway,, Norway was like anyone else, and as mentioned it disturbed him greatly. He was almost starting to look like it and that's when Den noticed something was wrong. He looked Norway straight in the eyes in the middle of a conversation with Sweden (That is weird, I know, a conversation with Sweden…) Those eyes widened seeing the expression (Yes, _expression_) on Norway's face, and the way Norway was looking up at him almost, almost _angrily._

Norway _knew_, he just knew that Denmark noticed it, he could see it. And then Den totally ignored it, turned his head and continued his, kind-of-conversation with Sweden and the rest of the world minus Norway.

Well that's how it felt! Norway was a quiet attention-seeker; he didn't like to be ignored. So yeah, being ignored didn't make him happy.

"I'm leaving"

He suddenly stood up and said.

"Okay, but why?"

Finland seemed to ask questions now, then, and all the time.

"It's not like there's any use for me here, you're annoying"

With those words he left leaving the other Nordics staring at him. Finland looked confused, Sweden looked like…well Sweden, Iceland didn't really seem to care that much but really he was kind of worried by his brother's behaviour, and lastly Denmark who looked sad and terribly guilty. Yeah, he couldn't hide his emotions if his life depended on it, so let's hope it never will.

But he really didn't like hurting Norway like this. But he wouldn't give up.

_So, this is a result of Me+Saturday night+alone+bored+random idea at the back of my mind+my ah so very awesome writing skills (You better recognize them and sarcasm when you see it!) Random DenNor drabble. Started out as something serious (?) but was then victimized to my extremely fast, cannot see what they're writing-hands. So I got tired, I'll put a second chapter and then maybe a third (probably no third) but that's the end. I apologize for OOC or anything you might feel like I should apologize for. Reviews are deeply appreciated._


	2. UmChapter two yeah

After Norway had gone home, he had no idea what to do. Usually after these things he always had Den to bother him for a while; sometimes he even stayed for a few days. But not today. He just sat down and decided to relax the rest of the day, watching TV, hoping there was some good movie on, since he didn't own any DVD's or such.

So, of course the things he could (according to himself, his values and standards) watch were: A Norwegian cooking programme, but it was quite boring, they were making some kind of exotic food. The kind that looks really impressive, but really never suits your tastes. A movie, romantic comedy, with a setting that had been seen thousands of times. Nor wasn't really in the mood for anything romantic right now, for some reason or another. A documentary about bugs. Or that's what he saw of it, really it could have been about much more, but really, that's where he switched the channel.

In the end he turned off the TV and thought that he'd just go to sleep. At four PM. He went to his bed put his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and tried to fall into dreams.

He couldn't. No surprise there.

He still kept thinking about someone. I bet you can guess who it was. He wasn't very thrilled about it, not now, not usually, did he like for Den to occupy his mind. But there wasn't really anything he could do about it, and he tried, yes he tried. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought about everything else he could think of, he tried counting sheep, but they soon turned into Danes. He tried making the Danes jump into a (active) volcano (erupting). But they mysteriously survived and came back to haunt his mind. In the end he took some sleeping pills. He really wanted to stop thinking. About Denmark, his weird behaviour, his face, him ignoring Nor…

He slowly fell asleep. And…had a nice dreamless sleep, woke up refreshed his mind Dane-free and had a wonderful day/week. That's what he would have liked to say a least.

…

Yeah, right.

He _did_ actually have a dreamless sleep but when he woke up it was all back again. And since Norway's thoughts interest you all soooo much, here they are again: 'Let's get this freak out of my mind now-yellow bathtubs, yellow bathtubs, yellow bathtubs…yellowbathtubsbathtubsyelloooooww…. Not working… Dammit why can't I get some peace and quiet-shut up! *insert a certain Dane laughing* AARRGGH! Loading…loading….loading….loading…. ERROR! What the hell is happening here? YELLOOOOOOOW BATHTUBS! Iceland is alright with me, one two three…seventy-seven, seventy-eight, seventy-nine One million thrityfivehundredthousandfiftyfivedivintothepoolhundredseightyone this makes no sense at all! Get out get out get out get out getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout. WAIT! STOP THIS! Now, let's calm down… breathe (yes I'm not talking or moving or doing anything that should leave me breathless, but who cares!) …breathe…this is not you Nor, become yourself. Den is annoying, you should just sort this all out in your mind…THIS IS MY MIND! Who are you, random voice speaking words of wisdom? I am Denma- Shut up. Now. '

Somehow, in the end Nor was calm again. Not that he had done anything-like changed his expression in the whole time.

Still, that's Norway for you.

To change the topic. From Nor to Den. No, Den wasn't already the topic, but now he will be.

When Den got home, much later than Norway did, he was not tired at all. But he was drunk. Very much so. If he would have had to have any kind of social interaction after getting home…let's just leave it at-it would have failed miserably.

Denmark's genius plan to make Norway realize his hidden feelings towards him, was not as easy to execute as it had been to think of. Of course not, nothing ever was. It ended up hurting Denmark himself more than he had expected. He couldn't stand seeing the Norwegian love-of-his-life, sad, depressed or hurt. That's why it might've been good that the guy was usually quite expressionless, so he didn't have to _see_, any of those. But today he had seen it, just a glimpse but it had been enough, his insides were on fire, seeing Nor like that. And to make his plan work, he had to ignore it. I had been so difficult, almost impossible, but in the end he had succeeded, somehow. And Norway had left. Yes, that had been hard too, watching his back… Not that it usually was any problem, Nor had a very beautiful back, yes, he was indeed over all beautiful, oh maybe 'handsome' would be a more correct term… Getting side-tracked are we?

All was essential to reach the final goal, that's what prevented Denmark from, hugging Nor, running after him, going to his house to comfort him (yes he was absolutely sure that Nor was sad and heartbroken because of him, which actually was half-true, Nor was confused, very confused about his probable sadness or whatever it was). You don't see what you have 'til it's lost. That's the rule he was following, he wanted Nor to remember/realise how much Den meant to him (he thought much of himself).

Den was a very _noisy_ person, he was hopeful, positive, funny (keep thinking that Den) at a whole the one who lit up the whole room by his mere presence. I told you he had high thoughts about himself. That one day when he had been quiet and all organized and stuff he had been pretty depressed, actually considering to really give up on Norway after the latest rejection, that had been particularly bad/painful/mean. It was only later that he had realised that he could make it all part of his genius plan. He would either make sure that Nor didn't love him or the opposite. It was a risk, but really, there wasn't much to lose.

He would make Norway his! (And no, not the country, only the personification if anyone is confused)

The next few times they met it all went well, Den Normal, ignoring Nor. Norway quite much on the outside normal again no more such shows of weakness happened, it all went smoothly but there was something missing for almost all of them. I don't know about Iceland, though. I never know about him.

Norway thought Denmark had given up, but there must have been doubt, just a tiny bit in the corner of his heart that it all was a play. Because he didn't give up. Nor took it as a challenge, a game, and there was no way he would lose against Den.

Den wouldn't lose either. The tension was almost noticeable, touchable, floating around in the air for Fin and Sweden to look at with weird/worried/yeah right/ Uh…suureee/um, thank you but no-faces. It was a thrilling game, that neither knew the other was playing. Exiting, huh?

The point was that Denmark acted strange-his part, and Norway did nothing/said nothing about it. Whoever gave up first lost.

Like this:

"Hello! Everybody! What's up? Good day _Norge_"

"Uh…"

"Well, _hello_. Would you mind being _quiet_. _Danmark._"

"Oh, but that should be no problem"

And the rest of the day Den was not quiet-he was miles away from anything that could be described as quiet. Norway was and he _did not_, notice-did not stare at Denmark the whole day. That would have led to admitting his loss. No way was he going to do that.

_Yeah, there'll be a third chapter, and maybe (no promises though) even a fourth. I dragged it out and yeah… Halfway through this I realised that I needed to calm down: seriously YELLOW BATHTUBS? I thought of something random and that was it. This is no good I know, I'll try to just finish this but well, anyway hope you didn't suffer through this._


	3. Chapter 3, yay!

This was becoming unbearable! To Denmark it at least was, he couldn't take this much longer, even though Norway wasn't showing anything and he wasn't even sure if Nor felt anything or missed him like. This was no unselfish thing, because now Den just hated this for one reason more: He hadn't hugged Norway for weeks! Yeah, usually those hugs lead to him being rejected in a violent, maybe, manner, but he still needed his weekly Norway-hugs, no matter what happened then. It was just something that he had become kind of addicted to, the feel of Norway. Yeah.

But no matter how much he needed a hug he wouldn't give up! Did you really take Den for the type to give up so easily? Nah, didn't think so (which by the way means that I decided your answer for you).

And speaking of not giving up, we all know that Norway wouldn't do that either. He had almost managed to convince himself that it didn't matter. Emphasis on almost. Yeah, he was sick of it all, his thoughts had stopped working in their own strange way (you know, yellow bathtubs and stuff) he didn't care. But then again he did. It was a complicated thing, which you, a total outsider could never even dream about understanding. Okay, I don't know you, but anyway.

They both just _survived_. That's all.

When time passed, a week, a month, three months, a year… Their game continued, both already tired of playing, but playing for the sake of not losing, playing for the sake of playing. No meaning anymore purposes forgotten, grown old. But was a year really a long time? Not for a nation, an immortal, that had seen thousands of them pass, was it? Everything is long time if you suffer, even an hour; waiting always takes so much longer than doing. We know this, right?

So a long time passed, the energy from the game had long since faded away into plain trying to accomplish, and with it so had the atmosphere, the former feelings for it.

Had one thing not faded away it was Denmark's goal and love for Norway, even though it was now nowhere to be seen it was still there as strong and passionate as ever, but he starting to doubt this methods effectiveness. Too late now, since maybe now he had really gotten the real hate from the Norwegians side. You never knew about him, his face the same as always. But Norway was as good as dead, exhausted to no end living through life like it didn't matter, taking care of what he must nothing more, he had taken it for granted you see, and now he had stopped. Taking Denmark's love for granted…

He had gotten used to it, addicted to it, the touches, words and everything, and when he was depraved of it for such a long time it became obvious that he had indeed loved the Dane.

But that was the problem, you see the past tense?

He knew nothing anymore, as mentioned his whole life was a job, as it is for most Nations, but he had no feelings, as much emotion as his face. A trance, a coma awake, sleep-walking through it all, that was how, it was.

Den had come to the conclusion that he couldn't go on, he would give up.

Because he wasn't sure if this was making it all just so much worse, he noticed Norway's lack of a soul (that's how he described it at least) He would confront Nor. He would talk to him, what did he have to lose?

Now he just had to get it organized.

Norway received a call from Den, he ignored it, he was out of it anyway. He still knew nothing of the Dane's plans and movements, so he was now the one that had to chase after the other. But that was only if he tried. Which he didn't. He simply didn't have the energy to think through his motivation and therefore he did nothing. Nothing. Yeah, that was the only right word to describe what he did, you get it? Nothing.

When Den realised, after about 50 calls realised that Nor was avoiding him (way to go!) he decided that he had to go to Nor, even if it would ruin the whole year's efforts, it mattered no more. Even if he had wanted to make Nor feel rejected like him he found out that he couldn't stand it. You know when he said that he couldn't bear to see Nor in pain, suffering? Well, this was even worse, impossible, now he just felt like crying from what he had done to Nor, he was such an emotional person after all.

You'd think that Nor would be happy, finding the Dane on his doorstep, looking worried, smiling stupidly and still oozing that aura of determination that Nor had already lost. He had some talent, that guy. But he was still in a trance, remember? Or rather, he hadn't forgiven Denmark for meaning so much to him, and for hurting him after giving him too much, even if it might've just a tiny bit have been Nor's own fault. Hm, admitting your mistakes was never anything that Nor was good at.

"Dane"

He simply said, emotionlessly, unenergetically and emptily (so many adjectives with an 'e' or forget about the 'un' and it would be. But that kinda would ruin the idea, huh? Yay!)

"Norge" The said Dane replied, staring straight into the Norwegian's eyes, searching for the tiniest bit of anything in them.

"So?"

"Uh...Yes!" Den, shrugged out of his thoughts that we are not allowed to hear because I can't write his personality at all. "…Would you invite me in?"

Norway raised an eyebrow but moved a bit for Den to come in. He did and soon they were sitting on opposite sides of a table looking at each other.

"You know Norge-"

He was interrupted by a very intense stare. Yes, don't look at me like that, he was!

"...Uh…Norge?"

"What?"

"Um, well, anyway…" he looked bothered and was turning around in his seat, pretty awkwardly.

Norway looked at him expectantly, or that's what Den interpreted it to be, since his face really wasn't that readable.

"I-I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"You know? And I love you!"

Words had no meaning anymore, Norway was already empty.

"I'm sorry too"

Now Den started panicking, what would Nor be sorry for? Unless…

"What?!"

"I don't think I love you"

Those words hurt, and they hurt a lot. Only a simple 'Oh' escaped his lips. Then he got up and quietly exited the room, the house, the town, the country, and went back to him own. He knew Nor meant it this time, because he had apologized, and that he had never done before, he always just straight out rejected him, but now it had been so different. Den's mood was dark. And he had thought that there was nothing to lose. He had forgotten the most important of all.

There is always one thing to lose.

He had lost hope.

_So, sorry for leaving this like this I was only thinking about something when suddenly this sentence popped up in my head 'There's always hope to lose'-or something like that, and so I decided that I would end this chapter with it. This story is out of control, it's really mood swingy and stuff. Please do not feel obligated at all, to leave a review behind ^J^ Thanks for all the follows and stuff, I only wrote this from some random thought, I never thought that a few people would actually like it. SO yeah, Thank you so much, I have no idea how this will continue. I guess I should give it a happy ending though… Hm…_


	4. Chapter 4, please read it, okay?

Why? Why had Norway said that? the one thinking this, was said Norway himself. Somehow he had regained his soul and senses in a few weeks after Denmark's not-so-very-surprising-visit. But he knew why. It was because that was really what he had felt like then. Or rather _not _felt. He hadn't felt anything and now he felt it all, even too much, all the suppressed and lost feelings. He was overwhelmed to say it. And he couldn't understand how he had been like that, it was really weird and confusing and all.

Now he was worrying his mind because of that damn Dane! His reaction had been extremely lame. And Den was never lame. At least not in that sense of the word, otherwise yeah… But let's for once not get side-tracked, yeah? There was so many things that could have happened, and that would happen. But one was for sure-at least a few weeks ago Denmark had still loved him, and sorry about something he had done. So it was him who had made Norway like that, he only had himself to blame. Right. Nope, not even Nor could be that heartless.

If he would now go and apologize to Den there were a few possibilities of what would happen: First, Den would be happy and forgive him and they would go back to normal. Second: All in the last one except that they would become lovers-…or something like that anyway. Third: Den would bear a grudge against him and tell him that he didn't forgive him. Then: Dan would tell him to win over his heart himself, this time. Fifth: Den would force him to sing. Either a love song or his own country's national anthem (or any weird strange song, oh hell no, now he was imagining himself singing some really horrible stuff), while wearing a princess dress/or dressed up as the little mermaid/or anything embarrassing that Dan would for some reason find nice. And drinking alcohol, or have drunk. A lot. There was no way he'd do that sober and/or in his right mind. And in between the lines, proclaim his undying love for the Dane, really meaning it and in the end, end up…well, well…Yeah. What? That's really possible you know! We're talking about Danmark here you know!? Sixth: He would be so depressed no words would reach him, and it would take _ages_ for Norway to get to him. Seventh: He would just say okay or something.

And last, the unthinkable: He would be over Norway, for good and really, have moved on-gotten someone else (maybe not yet but in this worst case scenario it would surely happen soon. No wait a moment, _wasn't the worst case scenario number 5?!_), anything. He would laugh and apologize for being childish *shrug and shiver* All before Norway had had the time to say anything. Apologize, explain, show him that he cared, that he missed him, that there was so much he loved about the Dane, that he didn't mean it-not all of it at least, and all these years, he had never forgotten.

He still remembered a lot, the time that they had still been politically one-all of the times actually, how Dan had been back then, and how he was still so scared and insecure. Okay, in some things he was? But how he was afraid of just what Norway had become, afraid of getting hurt again properly, how it was that he still was all the same but so different, and how he covered it all up and thought that no one noticed. But all of them did, especially Norway, and even if it was so that he never showed it he still cared a lot, and he had thought that Denmark had known it all along. But if this had all been some kind of plan of his, he clearly had not. At least not been sure.

What, wasn't it obvious?

Yeah.

…

But, now it'd be better go actually meet Dan and explain/apologize/no way. Otherwise he would never know, and now that he thought about it, that would be the worst option. He hated not knowing. Norway was in comfort only when he was in control of it, or not involved at all, it was pretty difficult with Denmark all around, and that's the reason he kept, well, doing what he could to keep the other far enough away, so that he could deceive himself, believe that he was the one that won. And maybe he was?

If he didn't go no one would ever know.

So, he gathered courage, drank some coffee, and left.

Then he saw his reflection in a window and went back home to take a shower.

…

After that was over with he finally made his way to Den's house. It took a shorter time to get there than he would have wished, and he was there in less than an hour. Oh no. Now he was nervous, was he? Well, now he must've admitted to himself that he loved the Dane. Still. And it would be over if his earlier actions and mistakes would cost him what he had so long had the opportunity to get. He could have just reached out his hand, smiled or said a few words… He would have had it all. But now…Now he didn't have anything, maybe he had lost his chance by misusing what he had been given?

No. He had to keep his distance.

Convincing himself that it was the best thing to do. With an exception of his little brother who tried, without really succeeding though, to keep the distance himself.

Why had he even thought that?

Yeah, there were quite a lot of reasons but now I am too tired to write them all out, so let's just say he had bed experiences about being open.

So, he knocked on the door. Lifted his hand and it made contact with the wooden door. Twice, with a pause, maybe 5 seconds in between. One…two…three…four…five. Then he stepped back and waited, nervous as some kind of maiden in love.

It felt like an hour, or two…or a whole eternity, you know the feeling. And the worst was that he had no idea what to say, because it all depended on Den's reaction when he opened the door, his reaction to seeing Nor. That would determine also Norway's words and actions, and it also was that, that he wasn't sure whether he would be able to read the situation correctly in such a short amount of time, or if he would just stand there quiet for ages like some kind of idiot.

Usually it _was_ quite easy to read Dan, but now…?

He stood there, and it actually took some time, almost a minute before he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Perhaps he was over-analysing them but the sounded dragging and slouchy-kind-of. Oh fuck. Now the full-on panicking started, how could other people do this?! Now the door was unlocked and it started slowly opening…

He looked up, when had he looked down? And saw Denmark standing there.

_Yay! Not much more to go! And I'm sure it comforts you **so very much** to hear that I still have no idea what I'm writing. Sorry about suggestion nr. 5 I was kind of tired and couldn't come up with anything crazy enough. Any ideas how Den should be now? Once again, thanks for reading and putting up with me, and please **do **review again : 3_


	5. Chapter 5 Last for now!

_So, when Denmark opened the door, he stood there wearing a white shirt and some loose grey shorts, his hair was messed up, and overall he looked like he had just woken up. He made some grunting noises before he noticed who the one standing in front of his door was. His eyes widened in surprise._

_Please, please, please, please…please don't let him grin! If he grins it's all over, I'll have to give up._

_"Norway!"_

_His tone was energetic, but not very cheerful, the grin not at least yet there, his face was still one of utter surprise. He had clearly not expected Nor's visit. Now Norway was hesitant about his response, he had to wait for the other's expression to change, but he also was standing in front of him without saying anything._

Den's lip's corners were turning slightly upwards. No, NO! He could not let that happen.

…

No, there was no way in hell or heaven or anywhere else for that matter that he would do that. He wouldn't kiss the Dane just to prevent the grin. He wasn't that stupid! And besides, if he was going to grin, the grin itself didn't matter, but the feelings behind it.

Phew…

No grin, really, just a sad smile, the kind you give to someone as a sign of surrender. Giving up. He couldn't let that happen, so yeah, now he needed to do something encouraging!

Like say something. He realized that he had been standing there quietly staring at Dan for almost a whole minute already. A minute is a long time in silence, in a situation like that, try it for yourself. If it's not someone you're really comfortable with it'll be real awkward.

"Yeah, it's me"

He felt like hitting himself on the head, and hard at that, how could he something that A. Stupid B. Clichéd C. Just plain brainless. Now all that was missing was a wave and a stupid smile, you know the one with your mouth slightly open. They use it in anime for example when you see someone for the first time in ages, you have probably been in a relationship with that someone, and it's all really weird. But notice it was _missing_. Nor didn't do it!

"Um, yes I see that"

Norway inwardly sighed and maybe chuckled a bit. _Inwardly. _It was just like him to reply like that… Oh, really, was he really already understanding his personality and laughing at it as if they had been dating/married for years(he only maybe perhaps a little tiny bit wished that though…), like they were precious memories. But he hoped that this would become a memory to laugh at later in life. Together.

Now if it would have been any other situation, a witty answer would have been his thing. But not now.

"I-I want to talk to you"

The fact that he was trembling must have revealed to Dan that he was really nervous about something, because he simply nodded and let the shorter enter past him. He wasn't so bad at reading the situation as many thought.

It was very similar to the way they had been a few weeks ago, only differences. They were in a different place, on a couch and Nor had snapped out of it. The trance, okay? Or whatever it was.

"Whaddya wanna talk 'bout?"

Norway didn't even dare to look at him, afraid of what he would see. He did the easiest thing and just kept his eyes closed. It might've looked a bit odd though.

"I want to say the same as you did last time"

You could see gears circling inside Den's head, the shovel digging around in his memories, to find what Norway was talking about.

Then you could see when he found it, his face lighting up in realization.

But Norway still didn't know how Denmark felt; this hadn't really gone according to plan. But maybe, just maybe… Maybe it was still the same. Let's hope for the best, all of you!

"Y-You want to apologize to me?"

He was stuttering too, now Nor felt a bit, just a bit more secure. His hopes were getting up, this was no good! He always tried to prepare himself for the worst, then he wouldn't be disappointed. But it was difficult, hope always found a way. He didn't want to lose it, that's why he didn't want to have it.

"Yes, that…" Norway quietly said, accepting that he would have to say it himself to too. "…I'm sorry"

Danmark stared at him in awe. A large smile spreading on his face.

"For what?!"

Huh?

He decided to continue the conversation in the same manner as last time but opposite roles. Great, just grape. (ß Yes that is intentional)

Norway glared up at him. That look: 'are you serious?' followed by another resigned one 'well, I'll do it if I have to'

"You know"

So, knew where this was going. But the question was why he was leading it that way. Hopefully…

"Do I?"

He was capable of that kind of speech? That kind of emotionless but still accusing tone too? Well…You always learnt new things about persons even after hundreds of years. Apparently. Norway tried to look very explainingly (it's a word! I just invented it?) at Denmark, so that he wouldn't have to say anything.

…

Yeah, as if. If Denmark even understood anything he'd still make Nor say it.

"Look…" Maybe he was blushing, just maybe a little. He usually didn't apologize like this, not with this much feeling in it. It Had been awkward enough just saying those words, I'm sorry. Now he had to explain himself too! "…I'm sorry for rejecting you like that last time"

Only if he now looked confused, trying to remember…just shrugging his shoulders and saying it was okay. That would truly be the worst.

Luckily enough that was not what he did, he only looked down for a moment, a bit depressed-looking, like.

"Yeah, that was pretty cold…"

No need to point it out, he knew! But, um… Did Dan really expect for Norway's next words to be the same as his? And if he did was it just to mock him? No, probably not, but he had to be prepared for the worst.

Still, now if ever was the time to take the risk and just spurt it out. He could do it, it wasn't like he had difficulties with it or anything, but just saying it, eh…

Well, now then!

"A-And…"

"Huh? What?"

Now this was strange, Denmark sounded really surprised, not like he was faking it, and since his acting abilities were so rusty that Nor would have noticed… Probably…He presumably was serious. That was a good sign? Or was it the opposite? Gahh! This was too frustrating; better just get it over with.

"Do you remember what you said?"

"I guess?"

"You know? And_"

Hmm… Not the easiest possible way to say it? Why did anyone even start _any _of this_ whole thing_? Oh, this was just too much, because, now there was no mistaking it, Norway was blushing, and he didn't really do that very often if you haven't noticed… And, no, no, no, he already knew what Denmark was going to do now…huh? He didn't? He looked down. That's no good, that's _really bad_ actually.

"So-So, is that what you say?"

New determination found, yes! And that's what he said.

"Yes"

"Eh…"

Danmark was looking troubled, avoiding Norway's gaze, hm? Useless, it all was, now just…

"I love you, Dane"

Because he just had to add the 'Dane'. And because now there was no turning back, he had done it and he didn't regret it at all. Yet…

Denmark's turn to hesitate had come, was it ever Norway's though? I think it was here somewhere… Anyway, he wasn't sure how to respond, because the last week had been kind of his own personal depressed hell. He had felt so down and thanks to his twisted personality, own type of twisted personality(just telling you, in my opinion nearly everyone has one), he wanted to make Norway feel at least a sixth(or fifth/seventh, it didn't really matter) of the pain he had gone through. So he stayed silent and turned away towards the wall behind him. It looked kinda ridiculous, try to imagine it; he was sitting on a couch, first facing forwards. Then he turned his upper body only, in a quite uncomfortable way, and he nearly managed to look serious. A strained look was on his face, but Norway couldn't see it, there was some use to that strange posture at least!

He should have known!

…

He did actually, there was no way Den would be all lovey-dovey now. Not after last time, even if he still loved him there had to be some kind of payback of course, it would make him seem weak if he just had forgiven Nor that easily. Yeah… Danmark wasn't weak and didn't like seeming like it. Not. At. All.

But would he ever forgive Nor? It was possible, but how would it be? Norway had no idea and that uncertainty made him do something. _Something_.

Every thought of twisted or other kind disappeared out of Denmark's mind once he noticed it, felt it, heard it and as soon as he turned around again, saw it. He was a really kind person. Much kinder than what he might look like at first glance, because he stood out on the outside, all from personality to hairstyle, to occasional un-needed axe. But now nothing mattered since he heard Norway crying. As mentioned he couldn't stand seeing Norway hurt or suffering or anything else, and even now he had never seen Norway crying really because he was sad. Not in the last hundred years at least and even before that it had been mostly because of pain. Um…

But Den's reaction wasn't immediate, so he felt when Nor in some odd way managed to lean his forehead on Den's back. After that he couldn't move for a moment and felt his shirt get wet from salty liquid leaking from the other's eyes at a steady pace. Drip, drip…drips… After a while it became quite sticky, the shirt that was but he didn't care.

Soon he carefully turned around and wrapped his arms around the other. He pulled Nor closer, hugging him properly, even if the victim himself was still limp. But in his arms. Oh how long hadn't Denmark dreamt of this? It felt like ages, and…well, it was ages really.

With some time the flood of tears stopped, and Norway noticed.

"W-What a-are you doing Dane?"

His voice still sounded teary and he still sobbed a bit but now the words felt a bit more familiar. Norway-like, y'know?

"I'm comforting you"

Denmark replied surprisingly calmly.

"Why"

Norway asked, his tone back to normal already. Fully recovered, on the outside at least.

"Because you were crying"

Still calm.

"Was I? Please don't remind me about things in the past, it's annoying"

Now, now Norway, haven't we forgotten something?

"You told me you loved me"

Norway stiffened mid-breath and no clever response was building up in his brains. Gotta say something though.

"Y-Yes…That"

Well now Dan grinned, his trademark grin, the one that Norway both hated and loved. As he hated and loved the Dane, by the way when I say that I really mean _the Dane_, you know, right?

"Well…Did you really mean it?"

Den, suddenly all serious again asked staring into his eyes. Norway just kept blinking his eyes to prevent any further tears. The moment of truth, for both of them, but you readers already know how Norway feels, and since I told you that I'd give it a happy ending and this is the last 'chapter' (there might be some kind of omake/epilogue though), you can probably guess Denmark's part of it too, right?

"Well…Why else would I have said it?! Am I in your eyes the kind of a person to joke about that?"

Um, no…

You sure talk a lot today, eh, Norge?

But really I'm happy, because my feelings for you haven't changed. I still love you Nor, a lot! Most of all!

Those were the words that weren't said. But something that could be thought of as equivalent to it happened. Do you know? Do you? Do you? Ehheeee J You know the thing I usually make people do at the end of my fics? That you do when you love each other? A un-nice way of saying it that I used when I was seven is 'eating each other's faces' a bit later when I learnt a new word 'devouring' I hope you have guessed it now, and this author is very sorry for ruining the mood of this fic once again, and sorry for ruining the whole fic by writing it, hm?

Yes, Denmark somehow slid down a bit and kissed the lips of the Norwegian, whose face looked surprised, notice? First quickly then when no resistance from the other came, he brought their lips together again, not once losing the understanding in the eye-contact they had. It was mutual, for once.

"Thank you"

These are the words that were said, by Norway, while their faces still were only inches from each other, just parted from the…fourth kiss I think it was? No, really it was the fifth, it seemed to be kind of addictive to them, just come to a mutual love-love understanding and all that. But they were _still _staring into each other's eyes when Nor said this, and yes I know it's boring, but that's just how it was.

"Eh? For what?"

Confused.

"For bearing with me all these years, decades, and I don't even know how long"

Emotionless but meaningful. If not for that it's out of style: Thumbs up Norway!

No excuses, just the truth.

"You're welcome"

No denying it hasn't been difficult.

One more kiss.

"And, I love you too Norge"

A smile appeared on his face.

_So, it's finished, I managed to blabber all my blabberings outside the A/N, that's bad, huh? Sorryyyyyy! For this story, I'm not nearly as critical to myself as I should be. Still I hope you enjoyed, one more chapter but on completed-status for now. Thank you for reading and bearing with me for these less than two weeks people WAHHHOOOOO! Sayonara! I'll see you when I feel like it! _

_Reviews still appreciated, yes?_


End file.
